The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to half-duplex frequency division duplexing (HD-FDD) hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) operation. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or other user equipment (UE) devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Some types of wireless devices may provide for automated communication. Automated wireless devices may include those implementing Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication or Machine Type Communication (MTC). M2M and/or MTC may refer to data communication technologies that allow devices to communicate with one another or a base station without human intervention. For example, M2M and/or MTC may refer to communications from devices that integrate sensors or meters to measure or capture information and relay that information to a central server or application program that can make use of the information or present the information to humans interacting with the program or application.
MTC devices may be used to collect information or enable automated behavior of machines. Examples of applications for MTC devices include smart metering, inventory monitoring, water level monitoring, equipment monitoring, healthcare monitoring, wildlife monitoring, weather and geological event monitoring, fleet management and tracking, remote security sensing, physical access control, and transaction-based business charging.
Some wireless devices, including some MTC devices, may be an appropriate means of low cost (e.g., low energy, low complexity, etc.) wireless communication with a base station. In some cases, however, certain communications between a base station and a low complexity MTC device may be inefficient or unmanageable if the base station does not account for limitations of the MTC device. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to tailor base station and/or network operation to account for operating constraints of certain user equipment, such as MTC devices.